


Go For the Gold

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Bystanders Ship It, Canon-Typical Haru Stripping, Canon-Typical Haru Water Fixation, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Discussion of Mosquitoes, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Sex, References to the Zika Virus, Yes they keep buckets of condoms in the athletes' dorms at the Olympics - Google it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Original Prompt: Remember the time that Haru and Rin both made the Japan Olympic team for different events and roomed together in Rio?"They didn't say mosquitoes would beeverywhere. If I get sick, I can't swim. I don't want to get sick.""Zika gives you a rash, and a fever, maybe some aches and pains for a week. You might not even know if you have it."





	Go For the Gold

     "They didn't say mosquitoes would be _everywhere_ ," Haru murmured. "If I get sick, I can't swim. I don't want to get sick."

     "Zika gives you a rash, and a fever, maybe some aches and pains for a week. You might not even know if you have it," Rin answered.

     "But I might not be allowed to swim."

     Watching Haru tuck his jersey collar over his ears so it stayed up high before they stepped into the outdoors was too freaking cute. Probably useless against bugs, but who cared?

     Rin couldn't help thinking his boyfriend was fucking adorable with his hands balled up inside his jersey sleeves, holding the collar up above his nose, with a ski cap pulled down around his head so all you could see were his eyes. Maybe the entire Olympic village was going to have to wait until the freestyle races to see that Haru was the hottest thing since nuclear fusion, since he insisted on trying to bug-proof his wardrobe despite the Rio heat, and thus hadn't shown an inch of skin longer than critically necessary. Not that Rin minded having Haru all to himself among the throngs of athletes looking for action to work off the pre-competition nerves, but it would be nice for everybody to know how lucky he was to have a boyfriend as hot as Haru.

     He'd have loved Haru even if he was a five instead of a twelve out of ten (a fifteen when he got in the water), but was it _wrong_ to bask in everyone's inevitable jealousy? Rin didn't think so.

     "Haru, that's what the bug spray is for. To stop the mosquitoes."

     "Bug spray isn't 100% effective. And it washes off. And it feels gross. I need to take a bath, Rin..."

     "Yeah, well, here's the dorm. Let's get you in the ba--"

     In retrospect, Haru starting to strip while walking the second he was inside the building and thinking about getting in the water should've been predictable. He carried his clothes with him, not leaving them in a line for Rin to pick up the way he did at home, which made it all the more impressive that he could strip off his shirt and shoes, and even his pants -- everything but his bathing suit -- in under a minute while walking. The German shotputter and the British long jumper shooting the breeze in the hallway with their mugs of shaving foam for their beards and their nice plush robes both stopped to take a long look at everything Haru had going on. One of the gymnasts from the American ladies team even took a long, thirsty look, and Rin wasn't sure she was out of puberty yet.

     Well, he couldn't blame them. But he sure wasn't going to let them get any ideas, either. Rin grabbed a fistful of condoms out of the giant free condom box by the hallway entrance and caught up to Haru at the elevators.

     "Hey, Haru, wait for me!"

     Arm around Haru's waist, a chaste kiss on his chin, then a wink over his shoulder at the Track and Field men raising their shaving mugs to his good fortune. The gymnast, meanwhile, appeared to have summoned her entire team, all of whom were giving him a thumbs up.

     All according to plan.

     Haru, of course, gave him a _look_ when the elevator doors closed. "Rin, are you being possessive?" he asked.

     "Yes, I am. I don't have time to deal with telling over two thousand athletes that, no, I won't give them your number because you're my boyfriend. It's better if they all know up front."

     "Well, we should hold hands instead, if you want to be possessive. It's easier to walk that way."

     No argument from him. Maybe he'd never admit it out loud, but Rin felt a special kind of glow inside every time he got to hold hands with Haru in public. It reminded him of winning, only without the furied rush of competing. It was just a soft, warm tingle that started where Haru squeezed his hand, and went all the way to his chest so his heart could pump it through his whole body.

     Watching him drop the condoms into his bag in exchange for their room key, Haru asked, "What are the condoms for?"

     "You know what condoms are for, Haru," Rin laughed. "We use them all the time!"

     His boyfriend blinked his big, liquid eyes. "But the coach said you can't have sex with Zika."

     Rin shook his head. He didn't want to tell Haru he was wrong, because he wasn't. The coach had absolutely told them that, about fifteen million times before they'd even gotten on the plane to Rio, and Haru being absolutely literal and direct was one of those things that was both wonderful and sometimes annoying but worth it. "In that case, _can't_ meant _shouldn't_. Anyway, I did my fact checking. It's not that sex with Zika is necessarily dangerous. It's that you shouldn't get pregnant with Zika, which isn't going to happen to us."

     "Oh!" Haru perked up noticeably. Apparently, he'd resigned himself to a couple weeks without sex, which Rin definitely had not done. "Good," he said, and as soon as Haru was inside the dorm room, his bathing suit came off. When it was just them, he didn't bother wearing it in the bath.

     Or, often, at all. Rin had very few complaints about his life with the world's most wonderful person who thought that clothes were mostly just in the way. As he had done many times before, he contemplated how Haru had an amazing ass and adorable tan lines over his knees and under his waist while Haru checked the temperature on the bath water.

     Haru had compromised, and ran hot baths now when he wanted Rin to join him for a soak.

     "Rin!" his boyfriend called while Rin started shucking his own shirt. "We may have a problem. The bathtub here is small for two people."

     "It's not that different from tubs in Australia. We'll just sit on opposite ends and tuck our legs up."

     "But we won't be able to get all the way under the water like that, and it won't be very comfortable to sleep that way."

     Looking at the perfectly good bed, which he knew Haru had seen because he'd dropped his clothes on it, Rin frowned at his boyfriend looking absolutely intent on sleeping in a bathtub. Haru didn't even do that at home in Japan, where the bathtubs were a lot better designed. In fact, he only went nuts about being completely submerged for long periods of time when something was really bothering him. Here, in Brazil, they didn't exactly have the luxury of Rin sitting by the bath, reading or surfing the net or something, and putting mackerel and rice in front of Haru's face until he ate it when Haru was having one of his bad days.

     Then Rin realized. Being submerged meant no air on their skin. Haru was probably thinking that "no air" was the best way to make sure there were no mosquitoes.

     He hugged his boyfriend from behind, his chest to Haru's tense back, burying his nose in silky black hair. "You're really worried about these bugs."

     "I want to swim, Rin."

     And Rin knew he meant that the way he always did. He wanted to swim his best. That only made sense. They were here at the fucking Olympics, racing the best swimmers from all around the world. Of course they didn't want anything to mess with that.

     "Tell you what, Haru. You soak for awhile, I'll run out and ask whoever's in charge where I can get some mosquito netting." The dorms were supposed to be kept pretty well clean, but who the fuck cared about that? "We'll put that up, and we can sleep in the bed like the civilized land mammals we're supposed to pretend to be."

     "You're a shark, Rin," Haru joked. "I'm the only mammal here."

     "Ha ha. Wiseass."

     His boyfriend turned around, his eyes more lively now. "All dolphins are," he said with a thank you kiss. Rin knew by now when a kiss meant, _thanks for not being an asshole_. "I like the mosquito netting idea. When you bring it back and set it up, we can have sex."

     " _Yes, sir_ ," Rin answered, his best and sharkiest grin on display. Haru didn't have to ask _him_ twice.


End file.
